


The Art of Payback

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Payback, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Kai each have their own weapons when it comes to fighting each other,<br/>but they are both equaly matched when it comes to the art of payback. Good o'll 1994!Bonkai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was tired of it.

She was tired of his face. His voice. _His everything._

She was tired of him talking to her. Talking to Damon. Joining them at the breakfast table like they were some kind of friends.

She was just so fucking tired of –

“Hey there Bonnie, fancy seeing you here,” Kai said as cheerful as ever.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, focusing all her attention on the bowl of cereal in front of her.

Kai didn’t seem put off by her lack of interest, instead he took a seat opposite of her with his own bowl.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked her.

She glared at his hand when he reached for the cereal box and then proceeded to ignore him.

“I did,” he continued. “Had some lovely dreams as well, the memory of your hand on my chest… Did you dream of me?”

He winked with the spoon in his mouth and Bonnie considered pushing it down his throat. “If I did, you would’ve heard me screaming.” She had meant it as an insult, but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had made the wrong choice.

“You’re a screamer, huh? Figured as much,” Kai said smirking.

Bonnie sighed long and deep, getting up and walking away from him, almost running into Damon when he entered the kitchen. “Wow, what’s the hurry? That clown bothering you again?” the vampire asked.

“Always,” she said between her teeth, knowing that Kai must’ve been proud of himself beyond words.

\---

She thought about the best way to get back at him. Nothing she said seemed to bother him, not in the same way it bothered her. Even Damon didn’t see as affected by Kai and his stupid face as she did.

Maybe she should also start drinking.

Bonnie was lost in her own thoughts, hands deep in soapy water as she cleaned the dishes and trying once again not pay attention to Kai who was currently eating.

Because what else would he be doing?

Even though his toast was pretty much soaked through with jam, he still kept putting his fingers in the jar to get more of it.

Bonnie’s mouth curled in disgust, reminding herself to never eat from an already opened jar that she found in this house.

Kai sucked his fingers into his mouth, smearing jam all over his lips in the process.

He took the fingers out, and Bonnie had to quickly turn away when he looked at her. “What?”

 _“What?”_ she repeated angry.

“Why were you staring at me?”

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Very mature, Bon-Bon” Kai said in a childish mocking tone, which was ironic.

Bonnie dropped the plate she was holding back into the sink, her hand pointing into Kai’s general direction and a kitchen towel flew right past him.

He had dodged it just in time, followed by his gleeful laugh, which made Bonnie boil with rage.

“A towel, Bonnie? Really?”

She walked towards him now, muttering curse words to herself as she bent down to pick it up.

She couldn’t match him with magic.

Couldn’t match him with words.

How could she get a rise out of someone when she practically knew nothing about him?

He’s a sociopath. He likes to eat, and annoy her. He also murdered his siblings. And he’s been trapped here alone for years and…

“Bon? What are you doing?” he asked, not the least bit threatened when she came up behind him with the towel tightly in her hands. “Gonna choke me to death? Hate to disappoint you, but I’ve already tried that and for the record -”

He finally stopped talking when Bonnie wrapped the kitchen cloth around his head, shielding his eyes in the process. To her surprise, Kai didn’t throw her off or push the blindfold away. Like it didn’t really matter what she tried to do, he would win anyway and it made her _furious_.

“Remember when you mentioned that you liked my hand on your chest?”

Her lips were inches away from his ear and she could hear him inhale sharply. Bonnie then proceeded to lean into him from behind, her hands gliding down the expanse of his chest. She didn’t dare to say anything else, waiting for Kai to do so but he kept quiet.

Bonnie enjoyed this immensely. Pushing him to the limit. Use the only power she had over him. As powerful and clever as Malachai Parker thought he was, at the end of the day he was still just a lonely boy.

Her breasts were pressed into his back, fingernails dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans and Kai couldn’t suppress a moan.

Bonne flushed, she wasn’t sure if it was because of his reaction to her or if it was all the power she had over him, but something about it really made her skin tingle with excitement.

She opened her mouth to say something and her lips accidentally brushed his ear. Kai grabbed her wrists then, holding them down against him and Bonnie jumped lightly in surprise expecting him to suck out her magic. But he didn’t.

He just turned his head towards her, his nose lightly bumping into hers and Bonnie was panicking at this point, nervous and scared about what he would do now that he had her pressed right against him.

She tried to stand her ground, not shrinking away from him, not as if he was able to see her through the blindfold anyway.

But she made the stupid mistake of glancing down at his mouth, a faint hint of red jam still evident on his full bottom lip. And it was calling out for her to _taste_.

That was the moment Damon decided to walk into the kitchen.

Their heads turned into the vampire’s direction and Kai immediately released Bonnie’s wrists so she could step away from him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Damon asked, not too sure on what he just witnessed.

Kai pushed his makeshift blindfold up over his head and smirked while Bonnie just walked past Damon without another word, hoping her blushing cheeks didn’t reveal too much.

\---

Damon did ask her about it later, sharing his ‘concerns’ or whatever. But Bonnie brushed him of, telling him that she knew what she was doing.

Which in truth wasn’t the case. She had no idea what she was getting into and what game she and Kai were playing at. The only thing she was certain of is that she wasn’t going to quit, she wasn’t going to let him win.

\---

Another week of failed attempts to escape his prison made Kai even more unbearable than he already was.

Besides the usual lurking around and making crude comments he also developed a habit for dragging either Bonnie or Damon into the woods with him to go look for the spot where the power of the eclipse would be focused.

And today was Bonnie’s turn.

She made sure to keep a distance between her and Kai at all times, her eyes never leaving his back just in case he tried something.

He hadn’t mentioned anything about what had happened between them and she had a feeling that he might now that they were all alone together.

“We’ve been through here already, I don’t think we’ll find it like this,” Bonnie pointed out.

Kai stopped midway. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He then walked over to a nearby tree and sat down on the grass, crossing his legs with his back leaned into it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just going to try and feel the energy of eclipse, see if something points me to the right direction.”

He held up the ascendant into the sun, studying it and Bonnie crossed her arms glancing around, waiting for something to happen.

“I don’t think that -”

When she looked back Kai wasn’t sitting underneath the tree any longer. He was gone.

“Kai?”

 _Shit._ There was no point in leaving her here. Bonnie knew he wasn’t planning to kill her, not when he still needed her to get out.

“Come out, you asshole! I know you’re still here!”

 All she had to do was take a few steps towards the place he disappeared from and she was shoved into the tree, a hand on her mouth and another holding her in place.

“You think you can pull shit like that and it won’t have consequences?” Kai breathed into her neck.

Bonnie panicked, biting his hand on instinct and he let her go, disappearing into thin air once again. She spun around, her back defensively against the tree before getting out the pocketknife she had taken with her.

But Kai was quick to appear in front of her again, his fingers tangling with hers, forcefully tugging the knife out of her grip. “You have to be careful Bon-Bon, you could hurt yourself.”

He was holding her tightly against him, no way to run, and he was getting close to prying the knife out of her hand. Her last defense.

He might hurt her. Stab her. As revenge or just as a warning.

“I could cut you open right here and no one would hear you scream,” he threatened.

The moment the knife slipped out from between her fingers Bonnie rose on her toes, angling her face upwards and planting her lips onto his.

The knife was long forgotten, dropped into the grass and the thought that this was one huge mistake did cross Bonnie’s mind.

Especially when Kai pulled away from her, his lips shining with her spit and somehow it gave Bonnie back her confidence.

“What? Are you scared now?” she mocked him. “Scared of a girl kissing you?”

He didn’t respond, only lightly raised his head to intimidate her, show her who she was dealing with. But Bonnie didn’t care anymore.

“You know what? I actually think that might’ve been your first real kiss; can’t imagine any sane girl ever wanting to come near you, let alone _touch you_.”

Kai smiled devilishly, leaning into her space. “And what does that make _you_?”

“You should watch out, _Kai_. I might be just as insane as you are.”

She didn’t get to say anything else before he crashed his mouth back onto hers, his body pinning her to the tree.

His lips were surprisingly soft but persistent as he used them to pry her mouth open further. Bonnie obliged, slipping her tongue in first to get the upper hand.

Never in a million years could she have predicted that kissing him would feel that good. Would make her as drunk with lust and desire, would make her want to destroy him. Kill him. _Fuck him._

He swallowed down her heavy moan and rolled his hips into hers, his ridiculous shorts doing nothing to conceal how hard he was.

Bonnie in return, dragged her sharp nails down the plain expanse of his back and he groaned, kissing the corner of her swollen mouth.

His leg was placed in between hers, and he used it to pry her thighs further apart. Bonnie couldn’t stop herself from grinding against his leg, not when she was already so wet and eager to finish.

“Tell me you want it, Bonnie…” Kai whispered in between forceful kisses. “No need to lie, I can _taste it_.”

She threw her head back, baring her neck for him in the process, letting him suck bruises and mark her with his teeth and tongue.

 _“Maybe…”_ she moaned quietly, mostly to herself.

Her hips stuttered on their own accord, just when Kai dragged his hand upwards to fondle her through her shirt and it was all over way too soon. Bonnie bit into his shoulder, trying to conceal her sobs when she came against his thigh.

For just a moment everything felt incredible. As if the magic was coursing through her, every vein in her body was tingling.

Until she felt the piercing pain of Kai draining her, and she was pulled back into the harsh reality. He was stealing her magic, leaving her aching and empty.

_“No. Don’t…”_

But he was too far gone to hear her.

_“Please…Kai, stop!”_

Bonnie had to use the last sliver of magic that was left in her to shove him backwards onto the ground.

She ran in the opposite direction, never hearing his footsteps follow her.

\---

The worst thing was that he even tried to apologize for it afterwards.

“ _I’m sorry_. It was an accident.”

“And accident? Really? Last time I checked it’s not called an accident when the person who’s magic you’re stealing yells at you to stop!”

“I didn’t even know I was doing it until you pushed me,” Kai told her. “In case you didn’t notice, I was kind of preoccupied at that moment.”

Kai’s long fingers graced her throat and Bonnie felt her face heat up in shame when she remembered he had marked her there.

“You’re disgusting!” She slapped his hand away.

“Yeah, I didn’t hear you complain when you were grinding against me,” Kai said, his voice too soft and deep to be resentful.

Bonnie shook her head, green eyes ablaze with rage when Kai stepped in front of her, not allowing her to leave the room.

“Get away from me,” she said through her teeth.

“Come on, Bonnie. Just let me make it up to you, it was an accident, I swear.”

“Kai,” his name on her lips sounded like a warning. But Kai didn’t seem to care. Not even when the flames in the fireplace behind her, seemed to have reached a new high.

“Get out of my way!”

“Bonnie…”

That was it, Bonnie held up her arms towards him and just like that Kai was forced to his knees, with his own hands pressed tight against his head.

His mouth was open in a raspy scream.

Bonnie stepped back, shocked by her own strength but rather pleased with herself.

“How does that feel, asshole?”

Kai looked up at her, a smile on his handsome face. “Just wish you would’ve kissed me first, then we would be even.”

“You think this is a joke?” Bonnie asked, outraged.

“I’ve been reliving the same day for over 18 years now, Bon. _Everything_ is a joke to me.”

\---

After Bonnie had send Damon back into the real world, all had turned for the worse. She and Kai were now both trapped in this prison, what would seem like for an eternity.

Especially after Bonnie had send her magic away as well.

“So I guess, since we’re stuck here forever, thanks to you,” Kai said nodding towards Bonnie. “We should probably learn to get along, who knows, in time we might be able to find a way out of here.”

“As tempting as getting rid of you sounds right about now, I’m not willing to let you run free so you can kill people.”

“Not even if it means you’ll be stuck here with me?”

“No.”

Kai grinned wide and it made her feel uneasy, the wound in her lower abdomen now more present than ever. “Always the martyr.”

Bonnie looked down on the bed she was sitting on, medical supplies scattered along it, as she waited for him to leave so she could change her patch.

“Come on, Bon. Years of loneliness, solitude. It will get to you, believe me.”

“Anything better than ‘getting along’ with you,” she said under her breath. “You shot an arrow into me, Kai.”

“Well, not to go all kinder garden on you but you did stab me with a pickaxe first, not to mention that you also stabbed me in the neck after that.”

“It didn’t kill you, did it? You didn’t even get hurt.”

“You couldn’t know that, and it did sting like a bitch -”

“Enough!” Bonnie yelled, getting up off the bed. “Get out of my room and leave me the hell alone! Before I stab you with something again, and this time I’ll make sure you wake up at the bottom of a lake.”

Kai raised his hands in makeshift defeat, before exiting the room.

\---

Bonnie rose from her sleep, her head still cloudy after she had taken a few pills to help her ease her pain.

Her eyes were not used to the dark yet, and she blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to it.

She froze when she felt his breath on her neck, reminding her of the time that he had cornered her in Damon’s car.

She stirred to get up but her gently pulled at her sleeve. “Please, I just want to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Bonnie whispered back, and it was easier not seeing his face. It made it harder to be mad at him when she couldn’t actually see him, perhaps the reason he chose to approach her in this way.

“But I do,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Bonnie almost turned to him then, figuring she must’ve heard him wrong. “If you think that you can win my trust by -”

“That’s not why I’m telling you this. Just hear me out. I know you hate me, and I deserve it after everything that I’ve put you through.”

Bonnie hummed in agreement after that statement.

“And…I’m sorry, Bonnie.”

Aside from his previous rants about his family and coven, this was the most sincere Kai had ever sounded to Bonnie. Or maybe it were the pills and her wounds that were confusing her.

Kai hesitated for a moment, most likely contemplating on whether he should continue or not. Bonnie didn’t respond so he continued; “I was terrified that I would be left all alone here once again, and to be honest, I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle that a second time.”

Bonnie felt him move even closer to her.  “I acknowledge that I’ve developed some bad manners, years in confinement will do that to you.”

Bonnie felt herself doze off, she didn’t have the strength to say something in return so she didn’t.

She fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

When Bonnie opened her eyes again, there was light blinding her and strong hands holding her. She was unsure of where she was for just a second before remembering the day before.

She immediately jumped out of bed.

Kai didn’t wake up. He shifted on the bed, his hand resting on the place where Bonnie had been before.

With his disheveled hair and in his unconscious state, he looked so young and innocent. Even the word ‘cute’ came to mind, before Bonnie forced herself to leave the room. The warmth of his body against her back, burned into her mind.

She didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day, ignoring his pleading looks and attempts to capture her attention. She spent most of the time locked up in her room (after he had finally left) and only came downstairs to read a book because she needed a change of space.

“Still not talking to me?”

Bonnie saw him come down the stairs from the corner of her eye but she didn’t look up from her book.

“I don’t get it. I thought we had a moment last night, Bon?”

He sounded frustrated. _Good._

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed.

Her book was then pulled out of her hands, and thrown across the other side of the room.

“What _else_ do you want me to do?!”

He was really mad now. Mad in a desperate kind of way. But so was she.

“What I want you to do? I want you to leave! I want to never see your face again!”

Bonnie practically jumped off the couch, cornering him in front of the fireplace. “You think you can invade my personal space when I’m injured and on medication, talk some bullshit to me and everything will be fine?! Fuck off, Kai!”

His eyes widened slightly. “Alright,” he said. “You’re right. I don’t know how to fix this. I just know that I hurt you, so here…”

He sat in the armchair next to the fireplace, making a show of holding up his hands before placing them on the arms of the chair.

“…Tie me up. Torture me. Starve me, do whatever it takes to get even.”

“Are you insane?” Bonnie was stunned, out of all the things she expected him to do, this might’ve been the last one.

“Well, technically speaking…”

“Shut up,” she said. “You want me to tie you to that chair? For real?”

“Well, yeah. Don’t act like you haven’t done it before, you would’ve even watched Damon torture me.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

Kai smiled at her, shaking his head. “Yeah, I know. You’re too good for that. That’s why I’m doing this willingly. No hard feelings.”

Bonnie sniffed, her arms crossed. Kai didn’t move, his handsome features only accentuated by the flames of the fireplace.

“Fine,” Bonnie said after a long pause. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Kai said way too happy when Bonnie left and came back with the same duct tape that her and Damon had used the first time they had Kai in that chair.

She efficiently taped his arms to the chair, feeling him watch her all the while doing it.

He tapped his fingers when she was done, smirking up at her. “So, what now?”

Bonnie remembered a particular event that had happened in the kitchen and she left again, only to come back with a scarf this time. Without any explanation she tied the scarf around Kai’s head, effectively blindfolding him.

“You know,” his tone was low and teasing. “This is starting to get a bit _kinky_.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes, rejoicing in the fact that he couldn’t see her.

“Bon? Are you still -” Kai stopped mid-sentence when he felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against his throat.

“Now, what did you say, that day we were alone in the woods?”

She tightened the hold on the knife, leaning into him from behind so her face was on the same level as his. “Oh, right… _I could cut you open right here and no one would hear you scream._ ”

“You could,” he said, tilting his head back for her. “I’m not resisting.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she sneered. “To turn me into a monster like you.”

Kai laughed, the knife at his neck dangerously close to cutting him. “Everyone has a bit of monster in them, Bonnie. Some are just better at hiding it.”

_“And some don’t even bother.”_

“What can I say? I’ve always been told honesty is the best policy.”

Bonnie stepped away from him, there was really no point in threatening him like that. He had willingly put himself in this position, he knew she would never dare to do something he couldn’t handle.

Bonnie didn’t give her time to think things over before she crawled into his lap without a warning.

She heard his breath hitch, trying to say something and instead it coming out as a cough. “Bon?”

She held the knife at his throat again, this time with her legs spread on top of him which felt so much more intimate.

His tongue came out to lick his dry lips and Bonnie reveled that she had such power over him. He was obviously nervous now, and she pressed the knife deeper into his pale skin.

“Is this what you wanted, Kai?” she asked him, her free left hand closing around the lower part of his neck, underneath the knife.

It was an imitation of the way he had almost choked her in Damon’s car when she had tried to get away from him.

Bonnie pressed her cheek against his in another mock imitation of that encounter.

“Shhhhh,” she breathed into his ear just like he had done and Kai groaned low in his throat.

He shifted in the chair, his jeans clad thighs dragging against hers.

“Does that turn you on?” Bonnie asked sweetly.

She wriggled up against him, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp.

_“Does that get you hard, Kai?”_

She noticed his nails digging into the leather of the chair, frustrated that he couldn’t stop her. Couldn’t do anything, but sit there and take it. Feeling helpless.

“Bonnie,” he sounded hoarse, like it psychically pained him to speak. “If you don’t take this tape off right now…”

Bonnie laughed at him. “Poor Malachai, are you not enjoying this game anymore? Why? It was your idea remember. I could do whatever I wanted to you. _And I intend to_.”

She started moving her hips in an agonizingly slow rhythm. “Do you even remember how good it feels?”

They were so close now that all she had to do was lean forward a few inches and she would be able to _taste him._

_Taste his desperation._

“How good it feels to have someone touch you?” Bonnie said in between soft moans. _Fuck, did it feel good._

“I know you want it,” she continued mercilessly. Pretty much bouncing shamelessly in his lap now. “I know you want me to release you, so you can fuck me.”

 _“Yes,”_ he whimpered sweetly, just loud enough for her to hear through their mutual panting.

“But I’m not going to,” she said. “And you can’t do _shit_ about it.”

He was about to say something back but she cut him off by kissing him. She dropped the knife she held onto the floor and released his throat, her hands working themselves into his dark hair.

Her tongue licked every inch of that stupid, agitating and beautiful mouth of his. She wanted to free his hands. To feel them slip underneath her clothes, to have those long fingers bring her pleasure.

“Bon…” She didn’t hear him. Didn’t want to hear him. All she wanted was to _take_. She clutched his face in between the palms of her hands, sucking his plump bottom lip into her mouth and biting into it. _“Bon – Bonnie…”_

Bonnie fell back in his lap, scooting backwards as far as possible. Her eyes widened in realization, at the boy underneath her. She had to catch her breath, her pulse racing and she was throbbing in between her legs.

She had the privilege of looking him up and down, without him knowing about it, since his sight was still obscured by the scarf around his head.

His cheeks were a stark reddish color that matched his abused lips, and his hair was a mess. Bonnie bit her own lip, trying to not make a sound as her hand disappeared beneath her jeans.

He was still gasping for air, occasionally letting out a few soft groans like a wounded animal. She touched herself to the tune, her breath hitching in her throat at the sight of him, so hard and needy for her.

Bonnie didn’t need much, she was already soaking wet, just two of her fingers gliding along her clit were enough to set her off.

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes in bliss was the red line on his neck, the one she had left by pressing a knife to it. Bonnie came with a high moan, her hips moving lazily against her hand.

“Bonnie…”

The way he said her name just after made her shiver in delight, and as she removed her fingers she once again longed for them to be his.

Bonnie took a moment, easing her breath, trying to get herself back together. She wiped her hand on her jeans and made her way out of his lap. “So, you’re just going to leave me like this?”

Bonnie contemplated if she should. He certainly made a pretty picture like that. “I guess I am,” she said.

Kai laughed breathlessly. “Great, you had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

She smirked, walking up behind him and leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Kai jerked lightly in his seat.

_“I’m counting on it,” she sneered before walking out of the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered as a stand alone fic. I may add another chapter or two, or I'll write a seperate story for it, I'm not too sure yet. Let's just see if people like it, please leave a comment with your thoughts if you want!  
> It's greately appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_“Now it’s my turn.”_

 

_\---_

 

After that Bonnie didn’t let him out of her sight. She watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to get back at her.

But to her ever growing frustration, he didn’t. Not doing anything was in itself a great way for him to drive her insane.

Every time he was near she felt her heart beat increase drastically and even when he wasn’t there, she was still on edge, wondering when he would strike.

She was convinced one day at dinner that he was about to do it.

They were finishing a roast chicken that Kai had made and Bonnie had her eyes glued to the butter knife next to her.

He put his fork down and his fingers brushed hers and she freaked, her hand grabbing the knife, ready to kill.

Kai smiled at her, and she fumed.

“Relax.”

He stood up, politely pushing his chair back under the table and cleaning up the dishes.

Bonnie didn’t dare to even breath, her fist still tight around the knife in her hand.

She heard him come up behind her, leaning over her and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“There’s something you should know about me.”

He made sure to have her full attention when he whispered it.

“I’m _very_ patient.”

He was being cruel.

And Bonnie knew she deserved it.

 

\---

 

Her dreams that were once filled with someone chasing her down changed. They usually took place in the woods.

Where it was dark and humid, her skin glistening with sweat as she ran for her life.

Her boots were sinking down into the wet ground, leaving behind footprints, like breadcrumbs that he would be able to follow.

Her dreams still took place in the woods, but this time when she ran, she _wanted_ to be found.

Wanted to be taken.

She would be hitched up, her hair wild and messy around her head as he would claim her mouth as his.

He’d have her in his arms, her legs around his hips as they’d move together, back and forth like waves crashing over each other.

She could pretend that it was someone else’s dark hair she was clutching, a stranger’s pointed nose bumping into hers as she held her head at an angle to lick at the roof of his mouth.

But when she woke up in her own bed, his name like a curse on her tongue, she knew she couldn’t pretend.

Because the person that was haunting her dreams was asleep just down the hall, and when she came against her own hand, he was at the front of her mind.

 

\---

 

“Did you have a bad dream last night?”

He said it in a way that made her think he heard something.

The lights coming from outside, were reflected in his eyes and Bonnie tried to figure out which color they really were.

Until she realized how stupid that was and looked away.

“No, why?”

“Just thought I heard something,” Kai shrugged, and went back to his crossword puzzle.

Bonnie wondered if he stood at her door last night, listening to her breath hitch as she fucked herself on her fingers, sobbing his name into her pillow.

“Maybe you’re hearing things that aren’t there,” she said before sipping her tea.

“Maybe you’re right,” He still said it with a smirk, that know it all smirk that she hated. The one she imagined when she sobbed into her pillow last night.

Bonnie's nails ticket on her cup as she set it back down on the table. And she decided to never conceal her moans into her pillow from then on.

If Kai wanted a show. He would get one.

 

\---

 

After about a week of watching her back, it happened right at the moment when Bonnie made the careless mistake of forgetting the most important thing. Never let your guard down.

She was standing in the kitchen making dinner when all of a sudden Kai grabbed her from behind. Never head she even heard him walk in after her.

He had one arm around her and his other hand on her mouth, only taking it off when he had his own back pressed against the wall.

Bonnie tried to throw him off of her but there was no point, she had no leverage and all she managed to do was just to push her own body further against him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Bon?” he sounded excited, his cheek pressing against hers. “Wasn’t this what you were trying to accomplish by teasing me like that?”

“I didn’t –No…” Bonnie kept on struggling.

“Didn’t you?”

“Get off me, Kai,” she gritted out in between breaths, his arm almost crushing her with the force of his hold.

“Not going to happen, not when it’s my turn to play,” he said and she could practically feel his smug smile against her skin.

Bonnie started to trash against him in another attempt to get away but Kai held her by the throat then and she realized that fighting him was useless.

“Now, I’m going to release your arms, okay?” he asked her and Bonnie nodded quickly.

“But if you try something, I’ll just have to choke you until you pass out, understand?”

Bonnie hesitated before nodding again slower this time.

Kai did as he had said, letting go of Bonnie’s arms and instead wrapping his own arm around her middle to keep her in place. His other hand still dangerously tight around her neck.

“What now?” Bonnie sneered, not giving him the satisfaction of showing her fear.

 _“Now…”_ he paused, his soft breath ghosting over her ear. “Now, I want you to take your shorts off.

Bonnie was convinced she had misheard him, until she remembered that it was Kai who said it. And by the looks of it, he was being completely serious.

_“What? No!”_

“Are you really in any position to argue? Either you do it yourself or I will do it for you.”

Bonnie considered it for longer than she’d like to admit. Maybe she should let him do it for her.

Maybe she should even try to escape his grasp again, having Kai chase her and _punish her_ for her disobedience.

 “What are you thinking about, Bonnie?”

Involuntary thoughts of Kai forcing her over his knee and spanking her came to mind. _Stupid brain._

“Nothing,” she lied.

Her hands trembled lightly as she guided them down her body, undoing the button at the top of her little jeans shorts.

She heard Kai chuckle approvingly in her ear.

Next came the zipper, and Bonnie cringed at how loud it sounded in the otherwise silent kitchen.

She pushed her short down her thighs, wriggling against Kai to get them to land around her feet.

“Good girl,” he whispered obscenely in her ear and Bonnie felt herself involuntarily getting wet.

She felt Kai’s nails scratch at her side, as if his hand was itching to move.

“I want you to touch yourself for me, Bonnie…” Kai’s voice was so hoarse. Bonnie had never experienced such a thing before, as if the mere thought of her touching herself was making him lose his mind.

She bit her lip so hard that she thought the skin might break.  “Kai,” she whimpered. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

Her mouth opened and closed again, unable to say the words out loud.

“I know why,” he said. “You want _me_ to touch you, don’t you?”

Bonnie nodded.

He then proceeded to remove his arm from around her waist and place his hand right where she wanted it, cupping her soaked underwear.

“Hmm, are you this wet for _me_ , Bon?”

Bonnie shut her eyes tight, trying to block him out but at the same time she couldn’t help but spread her legs wider as he rubbed her sex in such a wonderful way.

“Such a naughty little witch,” Kai groaned and Bonnie whimpered when his fingers dipped inside her panties, stroking her slippery clit.

“What do you think Damon would have to say? If only he could see you now.”

“God, do you ever stop talking?” Bonnie pushed her hips up against his hand, so turned on that she felt like she might go crazy with lust.

“Not really,” he replied. “Unless I have something else to do with my mouth.”

Bonnie let out a high pitched cry when Kai spread two of his fingers to glide on either side of her clit in a most delicious torment.

“Have you thought about it, Bonnie? Late at night, when you’re touching yourself in the comfort of your bed…” Kai let go off her throat, grasping her breast through her shirt instead.

“Do you think about what it would feel like for me to eat you out?” He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Bonnie keened.

“Cause _I have_. Many times.”

He was panting in her ear, his hard on pressing against her ass. At that point Bonnie could barely even stand upright on her own, if not for his arms holding her.

“Come on…” she moaned, only feeling a hint of shame when she pushed down on Kai’s hand so he’d give her more.

“What is it you want?” He asked in that smug way that made her cheeks flush.

“Your fingers…” _Your mouth…your cock…_ She didn’t dare to admit the last two, even though she wanted to, badly.

 _“Inside me_ …” she managed to get out, her legs shaking as she spread them as far as they would go without toppling forward onto the floor.

Kai’s fingers grazed her entrance, just the tip of his index finger pushing in slowly before withdrawing.

_“How do good girls ask?”_

_“Fuck – hmm - you…”_ she snapped at him, her teeth grinding together and her brow furrowed.

Kai laughed and Bonnie really should’ve known better by now.

“Doesn’t sound as effective when you’re moaning through it, Bon.”

His palm grinded against her clit as his fingertips played around with her hole. _Fuck._ That particular move felt good, had her wanting to rip her hair out. _Or his._

“Please,” she breathed.

“What was that?” He pushed one finger in but immediately pulled out, leaving her hole gaping and empty.

_“Please, Kai! Please, just -”_

He interrupted her by entering her with both his index and middle fingers. Bonnie cried out at the stretch, his fingers filling her better than hers ever could.

He rubbed inside of her, curling his fingers over that perfect swollen spot that made her knees buckle and mouth fall open at the pleasure of it. She was pulsing around him, the sounds coming from his fingers pushing in and out of her were plain filthy.

Somehow it just got her more excited.

“Faster…” she said and Kai swallowed sharply, his breathing increasing rapidly as if he had just run a mile.

“Okay,” he obeyed, his hand speeding up, pumping his fingers in and out of her harder and faster.

Bonnie was now completely gone. She was right at that edge where nothing else mattered, except for the orgasm that was building.

And she was so fucking close. She moved her head towards him, nosing at the short hairs at the nape of his neck, taking in the smell of his shampoo and body wash.

_“Oh, Kai…”_

_Shit._

“I’m so close…” she moaned, unaware that she was doing it right in his ear and Kai’s fingers twitched inside of her.

“Gonna come for me, Bon?” The way he said it, paired with the nickname just made it sound all the more sweeter. A sticky kind of sweet.

One of her hands was twisting his shirt into her tiny fist and her other was still on top of his, guiding his fingers in and out of her.

He clamped his mouth onto her neck, and Bonnie imagined his mouth in the same way on her cunt.

She was sure that he enjoyed her sobbing his name like a prayer as her inner muscles forced his fingers in deeper. She came harder than she’d ever had in her life.

Bonnie closed her thighs tightly together, wanting to keep him inside of her for as long as possible. The aftershocks of orgasm still rushing through her like a tidal wave and she cursed her body for it.

They didn’t say anything for a while after that, just standing there, tangled up in each other, trying to catch their breath. Until.

“You know, I’m starting to lose all feeling in my hand,” Kai commented, and Bonnie couldn’t understand how he was so casual about it.

With the after math of it all, Bonnie felt her face burn red when she had to spread her thighs so Kai could pull out of her. She let out a little noise, knowing that she would be sore for some time after.

Hating him for being rough would’ve been easier but wasn’t really a convincing option when Bonnie herself had begged for him to go faster.

She heard Kai undo the zipper of his jeans, and she turned around just in time to watch him wrap the hand that was still covered in her wetness around his cock.

He fucked into his fist, his eyes closed, eyelashes a stark black against his reddened cheeks. And he chewed furiously on his bottom lip which now matched the cherry color of his cockhead.

Bonnie felt her head go cloudy and her pussy clench at such a sight. It was fascinating and thrilling all at the same time.

Kai’s eyes flew open when he felt her hand close around his, with them both jerking him off, and he let out a soft choking sound.

His head fell back onto the wall behind him as he watched both their hands move.

 _“Like this?”_ Bonnie asked, her voice sounding too sultry even for her own ears.

“Yes,” he breathed, his eyes completely focused on hers now.

Bonnie had to stand on her toes to give him a peck on the lips, and Kai responded by chasing her lips with his tongue. He grabbed her roughly by the waist, pulling her into him and she knew he’d leave a bruise.

“All of those thing you’ve said earlier…” she said in between sloppy kisses. “All those things you want to do to me…”

Kai waited for it, waited for her to confirm what he was already aware of. What she had agreed to ever since this _game_ between them had started.

_“I might let you.”_

_“Oh, fuck, Bonnie…”_

He curled in on himself slightly, coming in thick white spurts all over his own hand and hers.

The taste of Bonnie’s mouth washed upon his tongue as she swallowed down his groans.

They both stood there then, their eyes locked upon one and other, none of them too sure which of them had just won and who had lost.

Perhaps there were only winners in this case.

_Shit._

All of a sudden Bonnie was too aware of her standing there in the kitchen, in front of Kai, in her ruined underwear and her hardened nipples showing through her shirt.

She wanted to run but Kai still held her forceful by the waist.

_“You might let me.”_

He swung her own words back at her, and Bonnie frowned at him. “I – I don’t know why I said that.”

“Oh, yes you do,” he said, his mouth curving upwards and glee evident in his eyes. Bonnie couldn’t look away when he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Both with their combined come on them.

He made it seem like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted and it made Bonnie all warm and tingly. Kai pulled the fingers out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

“Do you always have to be this vile?” she asked him, focusing her attention on the birth mark on his neck, burying down the instinct to kiss it.

“That’s thick, coming from you,” he commented.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She did her best to pull her shorts back up but Kai wouldn’t let her.

“Just look at you. Calling me names already. When just a few seconds ago you were coming on my fingers.”

“Stop talking and let me go.”

“Why? So you can run off and pretend like none of this happened? Like you didn’t enjoy it?”

Bonnie glared at him, and he let her go.

“It’s okay, I’ve seen the true you. The one you keep hidden from all your pathetic little friends.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” she shot back angry. “Or my friends.”

Kai let her arm go, tucking himself back into his jeans and Bonnie adverted her gaze, finally free to pull her own shorts up.

“I know more than they’ll ever will,” he said, his grin bigger than she’d ever seen it.

“Why? Because I let you get me off? Look around, Kai! There’s no one else here!” she was being too loud now, hoping to get through that thick skull of his. To let him see what this was really all about.

“I don’t have my friends and family here with me. So whatever you think this _means_ , whatever you think you know about me, think again. Everything I let you do to me is just out of _convenience_.”

Her wrist was in his fist before she knew it, and Bonnie meant to tell him how old his man handling was getting until he took her fingers, _that still had his come on it_ , in between his lips.

She gasped as his teeth scraped over her fingers, his tongue licking at the webs in between them as her knees went weak.

Bonnie had to restrain herself from pushing him to his knees and forcing his head between her legs. Or to push her fingers in deeper down his throat and watching him choke on them.

Instead she pulled her fingers violently out, wiping them on her shirt before walking away from him.

“Keep telling yourself that, Bonster. I’ll be here when you need me!,” he yelled after her, but Bonnie didn’t look behind. Only relaxing when she was back safe and sound in her bedroom.

After taking a _very_ thorough shower, her skin red and sensitive from all the scrubbing, she crawled into bed.

She was still on a high from her orgasm which made her sleepy, but she couldn’t shake what all of this meant between her and Kai.

It was the first time it actually dawned on her that they had crossed a line. Something she could never change.

If there was still a possibility for them getting out of this prison world, Kai murdering everybody wouldn’t even be her only concern.

He’d tell. She was convinced that he’d make sure to tell all of her ‘pathetic friends’ how she’d writhed against him, how he’d made her come.

Bonnie tossed and turned. Her head occupied with her friend’s faces as they’d hear what kind of fucked up shit she’d been up to.

_‘He killed his siblings in cold blood, and then you let him touch you with those same hands?’_

She could already imagine what they’d say.

On the other hand, if there was no other way out of here. If she was doomed to stay here with Kai forever…

Bonnie dozed off, Malachai Parker being once again the last thing on her mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story,  
> I still have so much more to write about these two and I'm  
> not too sure on how long it's going to be yet.
> 
> But be sure to look forward to at least a couple more chapters! :)
> 
> I appreciate you all for reading this and I'd love to get to know what you think,  
> you lovely comments fuel my fire and make me want to write even dirtier stuff ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely peeking through the curtains when Bonnie woke up. She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and then proceeded to make her bed before sitting down on it.

There in the palm of her hand, was a single white feather. Bonnie concentrated, making the feather rise slowly in the air. It was the most basic magic, not challenging or anything, but it did help her to get calm. Clear her head.

Somehow the easier the magic, the more she got the feeling that she was in control. In control of the elements, her surroundings, her own spirit and mind.

She closed her eyes and breathed steadily through her nose, and as a result the feather started to spin in the air.

She said a spell, and felt the feather start to radiate heat. Her palm became warm, and she opened her eyes to the feather giving of a soft glow.

That’s when she heard it. Voices coming from downstairs.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach turned into knots, until she realized that it was just noise from the television.

 _Kai_ was probably watching.

And of course he had to put the volume high enough for her to hear. Was this a way for him to get her downstairs?

Did he want to get screamed at? Probably got off on it.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, trying once again to ignore her own thoughts and the boy downstairs.

She focused her attention back to the feather.

And the television noise got even louder.

The feather started to smoke, the edges catching on fire.

Bonnie closed her hand around the cloud of ashes were the feather used to be before stomping angrily out of the room.

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry, was I being too loud?!” Kai shouted over the tv and Bonnie gave him a look that read _‘obviously.’_

She took the last steps down the stairs as Kai turned the volume down.

“I’ll be more quite,” he said from his place on the couch. “I keep forgetting that I’m not alone here anymore.”

“Do you always get up this early to watch tv? Or do you just not sleep?” Bonnie asked him, her hands crossed over her chest.

“Just felt like getting up, and I did sleep, but thanks for the concern, Bonster. I really appreciate it.”

“That wasn’t concern,” she said in a bitter tone. “What are you watching anyway?”

“Baywatch.”

Of – _fucking_ –course.

 “Seriously?”

“What? Please, don’t tell me you don’t like Baywatch.”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s just stupid. Why in the hell would anyone even watch that junk?”

Kai gave her a funny look. _“For the hot people.”_

Bonnie snorted in response. “Well, if that’s your definition of hot.”

“Don’t worry Bon, you’ll always be the most beautiful woman I’ll ever meet.”

Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up, but quickly composed herself. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from a guy who hasn’t seen a real life girl in over 18 years.”

Kai laughed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn next to him on the couch and munching on it. “True. Doesn’t mean I’m lying though. Now, you can go ahead and say something nice about me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on,” he whined, his face stuffed with popcorn and it was kind of an adorable sight to behold.

“No.”

“I’ll help -”

_“Kai, don’t -”_

“- You can just start by admitting to finding me incredibly attractive.”

Bonnie raised one perfect eyebrow.

“- or charming…” he suggested. “Perhaps just devilishly handsome then.”

“Devilish, yes,” she said dryly.

He chuckled, shaking his head and just like that Bonnie sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. It felt as if she had won this argument, and that made her less tense about being in his presence.

Kai handed her the bowl of popcorn almost like a peace offering and Bonnie accepted it. Hell, it would be absurd not to share food after you’ve already exchanged saliva with each other.

Bonnie made herself watch the program instead of him, because every time she did she was reminded of what they had done. Every now and then she would look over at Kai’s profile. And sometimes she would glance down at his hands.

Those elegant long fingers that brought her so much pleasure before. She wondered when he’d try something with her again. Perhaps this was all just a distraction to win her over, get her trust, so he could have his way with her again.

And Bonnie realized that she wouldn’t mind that at all. She might even like it.

 

\---

 

It quickly became a routine for them to watch tv together. Kai enjoyed her company and Bonnie enjoyed having someone to rant to about their bad movie choices.

Bonnie went eagerly downstairs before Kai was there to take a look at the cassettes that he had brought back from the store that day.

She was just rummaging through them, when she heard his voice.

_“Bon-Bon, are you there, over?”_

Bonnie was quick to discover the walkie-talkie Kai had without a doubt left for her on the couch. She hadn’t even noticed it in here over zealousness to choose a movie for tonight.

She picked up the walkie-talkie shaking her head, having to hold back a grin at the childishness. “Yes. I’m here, Kai.”

“Over.”

“What?”

“You have to say over, _over_.”

_“You’re an idiot, over.”_

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

She heard him laugh and once again Bonnie felt the knot in her stomach tighten and her cheeks heat up just at the thought of him.

“Where are you, Kai?”

“I’m right here, over.”

Kai appeared from the kitchen with two bags of chips and a walkie-talkie pressed to his ear.

“Miss me already?”

“No, I wanted to personally ask you why you have these?”

“They’re fun! Remember _fun_?” He handed her one of the bags of chips and they sat down on the couch.

“I remember something like it, vaguely, before I met you,” she said.

“Don’t lie. You’ve never had as much fun as you do with me.” The way he said it could be interpreted in different ways, and Bonnie wasn’t planning on responding to that insinuation.

Kai pressed play and the movie started, silencing them both.

 

\---

 

There were days were it didn’t matter. When she didn’t mind leaving behind all of her troubles, her responsibilities. There were days when she thought this wasn’t so bad.

No job. No paying rent or taxes. No family to mourn or friends to clean up after.

There were days where Bonnie Bennet was almost glad she was stuck in his personal hell.

And then there were moments when she’d stare longingly at the calendar as she crossed of another day.

“Do you really think he’ll come back for you?” Kai asked her then.

“Yes.”

She knew he could tell she was lying but he didn’t ask any further.

Sometimes Bonnie wondered if he had felt the same. That after a few weeks, months of being imprisoned Kai expected his family to get him out.

Forgive him.

But then she remembered the puncture wound in her abdomen.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you.”

Bonnie didn’t realize right away that he was talking to her until Kai stood before her, holding a book out for her.

“What is it?”

“A book,” Kai said cheekily before seeing the look she gave him and adding: “It’s a spell book, belonged to my family, I thought you might like it.”

“And why are you giving me this?” She had already taken it, flipping through the pages and it did indeed look very educational.

“Like I just said, Bon-Bon. I thought you might like it.”

“If you’re trying to get on my good side this way…”

“Nope. No good side for me, I like where I am right now just fine.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, finding nog real reason not to keep the book. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

\---

 

That night Bonnie found herself taking the book with her to bed and decided to read until she was tired. She had felt too restless lately, it took her hours just to fall asleep.

So she thought that going through the book might help her.

The book in itself was in great condition, and very helpful with added illustrations on almost every page. She wondered if Kai had got it from someone or if he had just taken it from his coven.

Knowing him it was most likely the latter.

She imagined Kai (perhaps a bit younger) sneaking the book into his bedroom, reading it in bed just like she did now, practicing the spells on his own.

_“Are you there, over?”_

For a second there Bonnie thought she was hallucinating, hearing his voice in the back of her head. But then she glanced over to the walkie-talkie on her bed stand before reaching for it.

“Yes, I’m here.”

There was no response.

Bonnie sighed. _“…over.”_

She heard Kai laugh heartedly in the other line. “That’s the spirit! Are you reading my book?”

“Yes. Are you stalking me again or just guessing?”

“Just guessing this time. Is it interesting?”

“Yes, it actually is.” Bonnie paused. “Is it weird to ask how it is that I can hear you this clearly? Last time I had a walkie-talkie they sounded like crap half the time and the other time they barely even worked.”

“Magic,” Kai said. “My older sister Jo used magic on them, obviously I wasn’t allowed to use any magic.”

Bonnie frowned, maybe this wasn’t a good subject to raise. Judging by the tone in Kai’s voice he was still bitter about his childhood.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing. Why? What do you want me to do?”

“Funny.”

“I’m not laughing, I’ll do whatever you’ll tell me to do, Bonster. You’re the boss.”

“Oh, so if I told you to jump out of a window you’d do it?”

“Sure. But I’d have to get out of bed then first and I’m quite comfy right now, so can you please suggest something else?”

“I’m not doing this, Kai.”

“Doing what? We’re just talking.”

“Yes. Exactly. I’ll ask the questions and I want you to give me an honest answer.”

“That sounds like the most boring shit I’ve ever -”

“What’s your favourite color?”

“Pfff, that’s easy. Green.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, do I have to have a reason?”

“Guess not.”

Bonnie had no real way of knowing if he was being truthful but she had a feeling he was. Now that she thought of it, Kai was probably the most honest person she’d ever met.

 _Manipulative and evil, sure._ But at least honest.

“Next question?”

“What did you first think of Damon when you saw him?”

_“Damn, what an asshole.”_

Bonnie couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Kai sounded amused.

“It’s just that...That’s also the first thing _I thought_.”

“Figures. Especially every time I saw him cheat at monopoly.”

“I already had a hunch,” Bonnie said knowingly. _“Such a jerk.”_

_“Totally.”_

Bonnie felt free talking to Kai. She could finally open up to someone about the things that were bothering her without being judged or called out for it. Something she could never do with Elena or even Caroline. Or Damon.

“You watched us for a long time before you made it known that you were here, right?”

He paused and she wondered if he knew what she was thinking.

“Yeah.”

“Well, what did you think of me?”

“When I first saw you?”

“Yes.”

“The truth?”

_“Yes.”_

“That’s _way_ too _inappropriate_ to admit.”

“Kai!”

“You wanted the truth!”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“First time I saw a real life girl in over 18 years, and such a pretty one at that, trust me, it was bad.”

“You didn’t… When Damon and I didn’t know you were here – you, eh… didn’t watch me like undress or anything, did you?”

“Well - only _that one_ time.”

“ _What?_ ” her heart skipped a beat at that. “When?”

“In my defense it wasn’t on purpose. You just started, well…changing.”

“Yes. And you couldn’t just leave or look away, right?”

“That sight was too mesmerizing too resist.”

“Well, at least you’re being honest.”

“I really liked the matching underwear, by the way.”

“What matching underwear?”

The atmosphere started changing, the air growing thicker with every breath Bonnie took, waiting for him to respond.

“Black. A satiny black bra and matching panties. I really had a hard time not lifting the cloaking spell and just reveal myself right then and there.”

“What would you have done if you had?”

There was a pause and Bonnie wondered if maybe she was taking this little interrogation too far.

“I would’ve come up behind you as you checked yourself out in the mirror. Would’ve touched you all over, until you were begging for me _to fuck you_.”

Bonnie’s voice hitched as she said: “That would’ve never happened.”

“A guy can dream…”

“No, please do tell me more about _this fantasy world_ of yours where things like that happen,” she tried to sound casual as she said it, but her heart was pounding.

She heard Kai chuckle but luckily for her he didn’t mention the fact that this was no fantasy and a lot of those things had actually already happened.

“You still there?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I would’ve pulled those flimsy bra straps down your shoulders to begin with, reached inside to tease you.”

Bonnie mirrored the actions he was describing, guiding her own hand underneath her top to touch her breast.

“I’d pull the lace down and make you watch in the mirror as I pinched your nipples. Get them just as nice and swollen as your mouth when I kiss you.”

 _“Kai…”_ Bonnie whispered, but she didn’t know what to say to him. She was in too deep already, her nipples puckering against her own hand as she listened.

“Are you touching yourself, Bonnie?”

She nodded but remembered that he couldn’t actually see her.

_“Yes.”_

“Good girl,” he breathed and she felt herself grow wet.

“God, I want to _touch you_ so bad,” he groaned.

“Yeah?” she asked further, wanting him to elaborate as she pushed her hand down her panties.

“Hmmm,” he paused as if considering something. “Maybe I’d tie your hands together, have you squirm in my lap as I fucked you on my fingers… _again_ …”

Bonnie wasn’t the least bit surprised when she found herself already incredibly slick and swollen. She gave out a soft whimper, circling her clit a few times before pushing two fingers into her cunt.

“You _liked_ my fingers inside you, didn’t you, Bon?”

Bonnie couldn’t help but nod along, shutting her eyes and imagining he was right there with her as she pushed her fingers in and out of herself, rubbing at that swollen spot inside that made her head spin.

 _“That’s it – fuck – that’s my good little witch,”_ he said in between moaning obscenely, and it didn’t take a genius to figure what he was doing.

Bonnie whimpered in response, turning around on her belly to get a better angle as she twisted her fingers inside herself. She hated when he called her those nicknames, hated how _turned on_ she got, how _loved_ she felt.

And she wanted it. Wanted it all. Wanted _him_.

When she finally came it was as if something inside her snapped, everything let loose. Her toes curled and her mouth formed his name as she breathed hard into her pillow.

She pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go, trying to hold onto that wonderful feeling of being full and sated for as long as she could.

The last thing she heard was Kai’s own panting coming from the walkie-talkie until she got up and went straight for the shower, not bothering to say anything else to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some vacation now, so hopefully I'll be able to add more chapters to this.  
> Fingers crossed and let me know what you think :)


End file.
